All I Wanted and All I Can Do - Sieg x Victor
by Nalahime
Summary: A One-Shot about Sieg loving Victor, before Victor had feelings of love for Siela. Sieg and Victor were sex partners, but for the redheaded knight it was love he wanted to give. When Victor, however, realizes his feelings for Siela, Sieg knows that letting go is all he can do...


**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Angst / OS**

**Warnings: Man x Man / Lime / Heartbreak**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Chaos Legion, I simply love to borrow the characters for my fantasy.**

**Summary: A One-Shot about Sieg loving Victor, before Victor had feelings of love for Siela. Sieg and Victor were sex partners, but for the redheaded knight it was love he wanted to give. When Victor, however, realizes his feelings for Siela, Sieg knows that letting go is all he can do... **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one laid around in my laptop and because I haven´t gotten to writing lately I'm posting this to let all the people know that I´m still alive! Cheers and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>All I Wanted and All I Can Do<strong>

**Sieg Wahrheit x Victor Delacroix**

* * *

><p>He wanted simply to be allowed to love him. He didn´t even want him to return those feelings, just to pour his feelings into his actions and be allowed to love him until he was denied the ability do so. That was all he wanted... to love him.<p>

And that wish alone was granted to him, only that: to love. Never known, never returned. When the heart of the person you love has gone to someone else, and yet you know you could never hate nor stop your feelings for the other two people involved, what would you do? Cling to him and the feelings he gives you, even if they are not the same as yours?

Or...? What would be your decision if your love and one of your most loved ones would love each other? Would you become an empty doll? Would you hide yourself behind a mask of happiness for them? Would you simply break? Or would you... leave? Forever?

* * *

><p>Sieg let his lips ghost over the pale skin of the silver-haired man´s torso, sliding his hands over the legs and forcing them apart. A gasp escaped the beauty under him, who looked at him, slightly embarrassed with his eyes full of want, which made the redhead shiver. Sieg kissed him and pushed into the previously prepared entrance of the other, making him shudder and moan. He then thrust into him, making his partner cry out in pained pleasure. The silver-haired man slung his arms around his neck and clung to him. Desperate.<p>

"Sieg... Hurry and fill me..." he whispered, not even trying to conceal the lust in his voice.

The redhead felt a shiver anew. If the other only knew how much these moments meant to him. Sieg thrust in again and again, meeting the pale beauty´s rhythm of movement bringing them both near to their bodily salvation, to then finally release themselves over and in each other. They panted heavily and slumped together, side by side on the bed. Honey-brown eyes met with storm-grey ones, and the silver haired-male smiled at him.

"You know, you are incredibly good at this. I´m surprised you haven´t found a lover yet, Sieg."

**'I have one'** **was what he wanted to say.**

"I told you Victor, if it were only physical, I´d have no problem."

**If he could only tell him who he really wanted...**

"I suppose so. Guess I´m lucky for a bit longer then, huh? Oh, yeah! I´m meeting Siela in a few hours, wanna come?"

**If he only could and beg him not to go...**

"Nah, you two probably want to be alone."

**Deepening their feelings.**

"What? No! We´re just friends, Sieg!"

**It was obviously more...**

"Yeah, right... I´m surprised you haven´t told me to stop coming to your room for this 'meeting' of ours already."

**He was grateful for that. He could dream just a little longer.**

"I... Do you really think you could...? I mean... I don´t want to force you or anything and it´s not even certain yet! And...!"

**Please... Don´t say anymore...**

"Victor! I get it already! You love Siela, don´t you? Isn´t that good enough? And you´re certainly not forcing me to stop. This was an agreement for pleasure, wasn´t it? We both agreed to stop if one of us found a steady partner."

**And you did, just not in me like I in you.**

"Yeah... You´re right, Sieg."

**I know... Because I can read you like a book.**

"Well, then! I´ll go now and good luck on your date!"

**And I mean it! I want your happiness and Siela´s!**

"Thanks, my dear friend."

**Don´t break me with your words. Let me be strong for you...**

"Don´t mention it. We´re best friends, aren´t we?"

**So I can sacrifice some things for you, even if it is my heart. To let you go is all I can do now...**

"Best friends for life! Tell me if you ever need anything, Sieg. I´m sure to help you out!"

Sieg nodded and left the room, feeling how his heart had broken. Letting go was harder than he had imagined it to be...

They had met each other when Sieg had become a Knight of the Dark Glyphs of the Order of St. Overia. He had been nothing but a fresh young knight, eager to do good for the people, full of naivety and skill, yet Victor had not been grumbling because of becoming his mentor for a short while like all the others. No, the silver-haired knight who was said to become the next Lord of the Sacred Glyphs had smiled at him warmly, and taught him everything he needed with patience.

In the end they had become best friends, knowing that they could trust each other with their lives. And in all that time of getting to know Victor had he also met Siela. She was the best Healer the Order had to offer, although she was just as young as Victor, who was only five years older than himself. She was so beautiful, no one could deny that. Long blond hair, fair skin and captivating green eyes.

Kindhearted and warm, concerned for everyone around her and so very strong-willed. It was no surprise for Sieg when his two friends felt attraction for each other. He was sad and he had to admit that he had been jealous at one point, jealous that Victor loved her and not him. Sieg had been devastated the very next moment though. Siela was like an older sister to him, how could he wish her ill will?

The redhead sighed as he slumped down against the wall besides his room´s door. Just for a moment he wanted to wail in misery, but someone seemed to be of another mind as a knock was heard on his door. He quickly stood up and opened. Green eyes and a warm smile greeted him and he automatically had to smile as well.

"Hello, Siela. Can I help you with something?"

Siela nodded and looked around the corridor, then looked to him again with a light blush.

"I made some sweets for Victor, we will meet later and then I thought of you as well and made even more. Do you want some, Sieg?"

The knight chuckled and let her in, where she sat down on a chair and placing a basket down on her legs.

"You just want to know if they are good enough for Victor, don´t you?" he asked teasingly with a smile.

She had flushed cheeks then, but pouted, "That´s true, but I really also thought about you and made too many in the end! Besides, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come along later as well!"

"On your date?"

"I-It´s not a date! We´re just meeting like normal friends!"

He shook his head and laughed. They were both so similar sometimes. His heart hurt though, yet again when he talked about it. He wondered when he would be able to smile again without feeling so utterly appalled by himself.

"Yeah, right! But no, I won´t come, Siela. Thank you though."

"Say, you wouldn´t mind when Victor and I..."

"No, I wouldn´t. You worry too much! You are both my most precious people and I love you both. If anything, I would be happy for you two."

**I should be at least...**

And so, not long after were the two a known couple. Little did they all three know that this was the beginning of a tragic tale, shrouded in Chaos. And that Victor would never repay Sieg, and instead make him pay even more.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued in the game of Chaos Legion! :)<strong>


End file.
